I've Finally Returned, Italy
by Lovino Romano Vargas -Hetalia
Summary: Germany realizes that he holds feelings for Italy and confesses later on. To his surprise, Italy rejects his love, saying he loves someone else (which will be revealed later on). After that, Germany starts having dreams of a younger Italy and this strange, young boy who seems to resemble him. What he finds out changes his life.. (Fail summary. Just read the story for Roma's sake!)
1. Chapter 1

"Bye Germany! See you soon! Or tomorrow!" Italy shouted, waving.

It was just a few minutes after their training. Italy fainted from exhaustion the minute Germany said that training was over. Who could blame the poor kid? They get up before dawn and finish training near dusk. It was torture- no, hell for the little Italian. Japan, who insisted to watch over Italy when he fainted, already went. Well, it was partly because of Germany telling him he'd take care of Italy. The rest was probably because of the piles of paper work waiting for him at his house.

Germany watched as the young Italian man's figure got smaller and smaller, to the point he can't see him anymore. He stared at the direction the Italian disappeared for a short while before continuing on to his house. 'He's to carefree...' he thought.

* * *

By the time Germany got back, it was night time. He was greeted by his older brother,"Kesesesese~ So, how was training, West?" his brother asked.

Germany took his jacket off, placing it on the rack. "It was fine, bruder," Germany replied. "Though, Italy slacked off again. I really need to find a way to make him concentrate."

Prussia, his older brother, looked puzzled. He watched as his younger brother went to his room. The albino followed the German man out of curiosity and peered into the small opening of the door. Like usual, Germany just changed into his house clothes and fixed up a few things. Prussia spotted a deck brush leaning on the corner of the wall. It looked neglected and old, but for some reason, he felt a slight nostalgia. "Ah, Bruder, how long have you been standing there?" Germany asked, snapping Prussia back to reality.

"A-Ah.. Well..." Prussia said, trying to think of an excuse.

"Never mind," Germany said, sighing. "What would you like for dinner?"

"Some wurst?" Prussia said, not really in the thinking mood. "Anyways, West, I was wondering..."

Germany raised a brow, "Ja?"

"For the past month, you've been talking about Italy..." Prussia started.

"Ja, I have. Is there something wrong with that?" Germany asks, confused.

"Nein, but you've been talking about him, excluding the comments from the training. Why not... uh.. Who's that again? That guy with that totally un-awesome haircut." Prussia answered.

"His name is Japan, East," Germany says with a sigh. "Can you get to the point? I still have to get dinner ready."

"Well... Is it possible.. that you love Italy?" Prussia asks.

Germany stands there in shock, managing to shake it off. "What are you talking about, East?" he asks. "That's ridiculous. Italy and I are just friends, okay? Now, if you excuse me, I have our dinner to make."

With that said, Germany left to the kitchen, leaving the unconvinced Prussian man in the room.

* * *

Germany quietly cut the tomato into thin slices, thinking he'll make some original German Wurst Salad. Did he really love Italy in that way? No, that's impossible. They're both men. It can't be. But... they're countries so...

NO.

Germany mentally slapped himself for nearly thinking that, but still... He did feel a bit.. awkward around Italy. His stomach would churn, his heart would start beating fast, his face would feel hot and he have this strange fee-... Oh god. OH MEIN GOTT. HE LOVES ITALY!

Germany paused in making the salad, currently in shock. He loves Italy... Oh gott.

* * *

Do you like it? This is a story for my friend since she loves HRExItaly so much.. Plus, why make this idea go to waste? I mean like, how often do you get these ideas!? Sorry if it's short, but I'll make the next chapter longer! I think I might update soon or something! Sorry if I haven't updated any of my other stories, I'll try to update them! ^^' Hope you enjoyed! And.. uh... Sorry if I made them a bit OOC~...

-Kai


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! Thanks for the feedback guys! :D I really, really, love getting your reviews! It gives me the inspiration to keep writing!

WARNING: OOC (?)

-Kai

* * *

_Ding Ding _

The bells chimed as the German man entered the store. After thinking it over last night, he decided to go and see if there's a book about this. The book store was a shabby store. There was books everywhere, some old and torn, and it always had this weird smell, but it's the only book store in town.

"May I help you?" the owner of the book store asked, smoking a cigarette.

"Ja. I was wondering if you have a book about..." Germany paused, feeling embarrassed on what he has to say next.

The man just patiently waited for Germany to finish his sentence, exhaling smoke.

"I was wondering..." Germany took a deep breath,"If you have a book on what to do if you've fallen for the same gender..."

The man stared at Germany and then sighed. "I don't think that I have that book, but I'll try to see if I can find one." he said as he walked to the bookshelf.

After the man searched the whole entire store, he finally found one. The book was white with a purple spine, having the words '_What To Do if You've Fallen For the Same Gender' _in fancy cursive writing.

"Danke," Germany said and payed for the book.

Germany exited with the same bells ringing on his way out.

When he got home, he sat on the couch and began to read the book. He checked the table of contents before moving to the introduction.

_Hello there dear reader!_

_If you've purchased this book, you've fallen in love with the same gender._

_Do not worry though! I shall help you! It's not so bad to fall in love with the same gender~ Even though it defies God's rule. So..._

_Have fun in hell together after! _

Germany blinked at this. Who the hell made this book? He turned to the page of telling what to do if you've fallen in love with an Italian.

_I'm sorry, I can't help you in this one. I don't know what to do with them either. _

Germany nearly faceplanted, though feeling a slight deja vu into this. He turned to the next page.

_Aha! Ha! Ha! Joking! Anyways, what you must do is to find common interest. Italians are into soccer, pasta, and all that stupid shit. So, your first step is to try to find common interest! A game of soccer is how to start out!_

* * *

Italy happily cleaned the dishes. He was happy that Germany cancelled training today, but he couldn't help think why. Though, it didn't matter to him. His German friend was standing in the corner of the room, watching him so he felt a bit safe. If Britain came over, Germany would be sure to save his Italian ass!

All of a sudden, he felt discomforting waves. He ignored it, thinking it's just his imagination, but the menacing feeling grew more and more... To the point Italy had to pick up his man-skirt and look over to reveal Germany glaring at him menacingly.

"V-Vee! WHAT DID I DO WRONG!? I-I'M SORRY FOR WHATEVER I DID!" Italy screamed in terror.

* * *

Germany sighed as he sat on his couch, opening the book once again. He didn't understand why Italy was so scared. I mean, he was the one scared and nervous to ask Italy to play a game of soccer (with hopes he won't reject)! So, he visited him, but got nervous so he just stood quietly in the corner.

"What's that?" Austria asked, popping completely out of nowhere.

Germany nearly dropped the book from the sudden appearance. "I-It's nothing," Germany replied.

Austria blinked a few times, but glanced at the words and a bit on the title, already knowing. '_He really is an idiot._' Austria thought. "Well, okay," the Austrian man said and walked out.

Germany sighed and continued on reading the book.

_How did the game go? _

'_Terrible'_ Germany answered mentally.

_I hope you had fun!_

_Anyways, over the game you've probably bonded. So, next on the list is to go and hang out! Since the Italians are the lovers, you'd bond greatly in a short amount of time!_

_Good luck!_

* * *

Germany roamed in the city of Rome since Italy didn't seem to be home. It was rather peaceful, but somewhat hot. His eyes scanned the area, trying to find the Italian man, but so far, no luck. He glanced to his left, auburn hair catching his attention, but it was another man.

"Germany?" a voice called, slight confusion ringing in it.

Germany turned to the voice to see the young Italian. A smile grew wide on Italy's face. "Oh, hey, it really is you, Germany!" he chirped. "What brings you around?"

"Nothing much, just thought I would visit..." Germany answered, sternly.

"Oh, cool! I'm really glad you came!" Italy smiled.

"Ah, ja..." Germany sighed. He paused. "Hey, Italy, I thought we could... 'hang'." Germany said awkwardly, glancing away.

"Hm?" Italy said, shooting a confused look.

Germany sighed again, feeling extremely embarrassed and awkward about this. He's never 'hanged' with anyone before really. "You know... Er.. Like.. what.. friends do..."

Italy's smile returned, bigger and much more brighter. "Sure! And you asked at the right time!" Germany blinked. What? "Big Brother Spain visited so we were showing him around!" Wait, 'we'?

"VENEZIANO, WHERE THE HELL DID YOU- CHIGII! WHY IS THE POTATO EATING BASTARD HERE!?" Romano, the southern part of Italy, yelled.

"Oh, fratello~ There you are! Where's big brother Spain?" Italy asked.

"The tomato bastard?" Romano pointed at the happy Spaniard.

"Italy! Oh, Dios mio! Thank goodness we found you!" Spain shouted in relief and wrapped the young Italian around his arms, receiving a scoff from Romano.

"Oh, big brother Spain! Sorry I made you worry!" Italy apologized, hugging back.

"Ah, no problema! At least we found you!" Spain said. "Ayyy, I was so worried!" the Spaniard exclaimed as he hugged the Italian tighter.

And like a hot-tub, Romano's jealousy boiled. He mumbled a few things and glanced at the potato-eating bastard. It hardly showed, but if you look closely, he wasn't amused either.

"Hm? Ah, Germany! When did you get here?" Spain asked.

"A few minutes ago..." Germany replied, his arms crossed.

Spain's smile grew wide. "Ah, great! We could all tour around together!"

"The hell!? I'm not going to hang around with that bastard!" Romano complained.

Italy shot a slight serious look at Romano. "Fratello, be nice. Germany and big brother Spain are guests."

Romano mumbled a few things, but walked ahead of the group. "Hurry up and catch up. It's not my fault if you get lost."

* * *

The tour didn't seem so bad. Both Spain and Germany had a good time, though the fact kept complaining on how slow they were. It was still fun. Even though, Germany still haven't gotten close or figured the young Italian.

He flipped to another page of the book, wondering why everything was not working out. He read and read and read, trying to find a solution for the distractions.

Austria walked in, seeing Germany still reading the book. He sighed at the sight and just decided to help the poor man. "Germany, what exactly is that book about?" he asked.

Germany stopped and glanced at the Austria man. "Ah, it's nothing special," he replied.

Austria furrowed his brow, irritated of the German man's stubbornness. "It's about Italy isn't it?" he asked.

There was a long pause of silence in the room, a small sigh from Germany, breaking it. "Ja.. It is..." Germany admitted.

Austria sighed. "Germany," Austria continued,"Do you really think that Italy could really be easily won by a book? Or at least understood?"

Another pause of silence, but not as long. "Nein..."

"Exactly." Austria pushed his glasses up. "Italy is a hard one, even a book cannot describe from my years of being his caretaker. I cannot decipher his attitude nor his emotions."

Germany stayed quiet, listening to whatever lecture or advice Austria is giving him.

"Listen, Germany," Austria said in a solemn voice. "Italy has been through enough pain from the past. Please..." His voice turns into one of begging. "Please do not break his heart."

Germany stared at Austria with slight confusion. What has happen to Italy exactly? A thousand ideas and conclusions popped up into his head. Has he been cheated on? Has he been abandoned? Though these thoughts buzzed around in his head, he nodded, solemnly vowing never to break his heart. But for some reason, he felt as he already did.


End file.
